


The Things you do...

by Cedara



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/pseuds/Cedara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet contains spoilers for the episode 115 (Kai e'e - Tidal Wave).</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Things you do...

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet contains spoilers for the episode 115 (Kai e'e - Tidal Wave).

“Hey, Jersey?” Chin said, purposely doing it while Steve was nearby and Danny was with his back towards his partner.

“Yeah?” Danny eyed him suspiciously.

“You're really fit, aren't you?” Chin noticed that Steve had stopped with what he was doing and was probably listening attentively now.

Danny frowned. “Why are you asking that?”

“I heard you did look fit in those cutoffs, tanned and all, when you were at the beach with Kono,” Chin said, trying hard to keep his amusement down when Steve couldn't help turning his eyes towards Danny and stare.

“Has she talked about me?” Danny asked.

“Not much, just that you asked her help with something and you were in beach wear or what probably passes for beach wear in Jersey.” Chin could swear that Steve was now checking out Danny's backside.

“Fine!” Danny threw his hands in the air. “My little daughter wants to learn surfing, all right? And since Grace looks up at her father, I can't make an ass out of myself, so that means I have to learn too. You satisfied?!”

Chin grinned. “Immensely.”

“I can teach you too, Danno and Grace too,” Steve said, coming up behind Danny.

Danny turned around immediately. “You?” he frowned. “No way! I'd rather have a professional do that. And since Kono used to be a professional surfer, she's the most _qualified_!”

“So you'd ask me if Grace wants to become a sharp shooter?” Steve asked, frowning.

“She's nine, for God's sake!” Danny exclaimed. “And what's with that face?! You're pissed that I didn't ask you, aren't you?” Eying Steve questioningly, he tried to figure out what the frown had meant, but his partner schooled his expression as he realized that Danny had hit the mark. “Fine!” Danny added, sighing. “Should my beloved little girl decide that at some point in her early adulthood she'll want to acquire a knowledge of weaponry, you'll be the first person I'll ask. Satisfied?”

Steve smiled. “Yes, Danno.”

“Good! Can we go back to work now?” Danny asked, his tone signalizing that the discussion was over. He turned around, but Chin had already returned to his office. Only Steve was still there, grinning, but not saying a thing. Throwing his hands in the air, Danny let his partner stand where he was and went back to his own office to finish the paperwork.


End file.
